Music of the Heart
by AtemtheDeath
Summary: Short story about my OC and Tonks.


Hogwarts 2002 – 1 month before attacks begun.

A talent show was suggested to Dumbledore and and the school Governors. Many Students begun to prepare for it. The only rule was only 4th years and up can preform, But the lower years can watch. Many of the older Purebloods choose to show off their families magics, While the muggleborns would do feats that would bring shock and awe to the crowd. One boy though thought it would be a good time to confess his love to a girl in his year but a different year. This boy was James McGregor, an American who lived in Scotland. The auditions were held a week before the actual ones, and the only reason was to see if the acts were appropriate for the school. He waited for his name to be called and he walked out onto the stage. The Judges were Headmaster Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Somehow Gilderoy Lockhart.

James does a half bow, feeling a bit nervous about his singing ability. "The song I am going to be preforming is called Shadow of the Day by an American band called Linkin Park." He bends down and presses the play button on an enchanted CD player. A beat came through the speakers a few seconds in a quiet guitar joined into the beat. James' head begun to bob with the beat and at one moment he looks up he begins to sing.

I closed both locks below the window,

I closed both blinds and turn away,

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple

Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,

And the sun will set for you,

And the Shadow of the Day

Will embrace the world in gray

And the sun will set for you,

At the moment he finished the verse the drums came into play.

In cards and flowers on your window,

your friends all plead for you to stay

sometimes beginnings aren't so simple

sometimes times goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,

And the sun will set for you,

And the Shadow of the Day,

Will embrace the world in gray,

And the sun will set for you.

A small guitar solo picks up at the end of the verse

And the Shadow of the day,

Will embrace the world in gray

And the sun will set for you.

And the shadow of the day 

Will embrace the world in gray 

And the sun will set for you

The songs fades out with James' head slumped down, thinking he did a bad job singing. His head shot up though when he heard clapping from behind him and in the front of him. He turned to see a group of participants clapping for him and turned towards the judges as the clapped for him also.

James thanked them and walked off stage.

The next day was the posting of the people and the list of when they will preform, And the shocking thing was that He was headlining the show. This didn't go over well with some of the other competitors, but the arrogantly thought they would win. At lunch that day he was feeling cocky and he planned to confess earlier then expected. So he stood from his house table and walked over to the Hufflepuff Table, and stopped behind a girl with neon pink spiky hair and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw him behind her and asked "What do you want, James?"

James swallows the lump in his throat and shook his head and said "Tonks, We have known each other since we were children and you visited me and my father in America. I know you don't like me that much and that you don't want me to talk to you, because of who I am, But I always saw past your mean attitude towards me and I saw the girl who played with me as a child. I just wanted to ask you, Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend before the talent show?" He looked into her face which was red with either embarrassment or anger he did not know which.

Tonks sat there and listened to what he said and she grew angry. He knew that she didn't like him and that should have deterred him from asking her that. She finally opened her mouth and spoke to him, "Your joking right?" She saw only truth and she started to laugh, "So the yank thinks ill go out with him. Well the only answer I can think of is...NO. Of course I wont go out with you. Your a pathetic man and a pathetic wizard. You should leave before I say or do something I will regret." She looked once more into his face and saw his ice blue eyes tear up a bit, "And look the little bitch is crying!" She laughed.

James sat there and listened to her and as she finished talking and started laughing he took off towards the great hall doors and sliding into the great hall. He ran up the stairs and stopped at a unused room and begin to cry in anguish, as if he was stabbed threw the heart. As his tears fell his heart grew colder and colder. People would call him a broken man, near Suicidal, Doctors would say. He rose to his feet after falling to his knees and begun to take out his anger on the furniture in the room.

A teacher walking by heard the crashes and entered into the room. After seeing the destruction this boy was doing she walked towards him and took hold of his shoulders to turn him around. As she did she saw something that shocked and scared her. This boy's soul and heart had shattered and he was nothing but a husk of his former self. "James what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing professor," He said looking down to the ground. "Just my life taking a header into a rock quarry" He walked out of the classroom and left a bewildered and worried teacher behind him to clean the mess he made.

(A week later)

The night of the talent show was upon the school, The students were excited and wanted the night to come. The students filled in and took their seats. Some were wondering where James was because he hadn't been seen for a week. James' turn came around and people were searching for him, when the great hall doors opened and in came a cloaked man who walked up to the stage and stepped up on to it.

The man removed his hood revealing the dead eyes of James McGregor. He cast a 'sonorous' on himself. "Thank you all for you patience and I apologize for being late as I was getting permission to change the song I would be singing. I was gonna sing 'Shadow of the Day' By Linkin Park, but something changed me during the week. The new song I will be singing is called 'Broken' by Sonata Arctica." His voice was dead and hoarse like he had hurt it. He nodded his head and music began to play and he immediately begun to sing.

I was raised from a broken seed, I grew up to be an unwanted weed.

Ever faster the time exceeds me, little harder again to remember...you.

He looked into the eyes of Tonks when he whispered the last word.

Held a torch for you, when lightning stroke me, once again, hope I died for the last time.

Only one I have a thing greater than you, little light on the sky every night.

Morning dew on the field, where I met you.

I was frozen a year, couldn't get through.

Got a sign, not a scar, on my shoulder, I am not quite the man you take me for...

Fell in love with the weakness within me.

Tried to force me the Ring and own me.

Guess you found what you'd think would oblige me, little version of me to consume you...

I'd give my everything to you, follow you thru the garden of oblivion.

If only I could tell you everything, the little things you'll never dare to ask me

He rose his arms and closed his fist preparing for the next verse. And screamed out,

Do you really know me? I might be a God. (was answered back)

Show me that you care and have a cry.

How do you see me?... as the one?

Can you see my blood when I'm bleeding.

How can you love this exile, and how could I desire you.

When my pain is my pain and yours is too...

His expression during the verse was anger, and heartbroken.

On this deadwinter's night. Darkness becomes this child.

Bless this night with a tear. For I have none I fear...

Seven lifes of a man, passed before me.

Seven graves, one for every love I've had.

Only once I have broken my so called heart.

Only one made me see why they cry.

Will I learn how to be one of you someday?

Will I still feel the eyes that behold me.

Will I hear what you think, when you see me?

Will it tear me apart if you feel for me...

I 'd give my everything to you, follow you thru the garden of oblivion.

If only I could tell you everything, the little things you'll never dare to ask me...

He reared back and rose his voice again

Do you really know me? I might be a God.

Show me that you care and have a cry.

How do you see me?... as the one?

Can you see my blood when I'm bleeding.

How can you love this exile, and how could I desire you.

When my pain is my pain and yours is too...

On this deadwinter's night. Darkness becomes this child.

Bless this night with a tear. For I have none I fear...

Little broken , always been, a part of you belongs to me.

You were never mine to love, but this all has made it easy for me...

Burnin' feathers, not an angel, Heaven's closed , Hell's sold out.

So I walk on the earth, behind the curtains, hidden from everyone,

until I find a new life to ruin again.

On this deadwinter's night. Darkness becomes this child.

Bless this night with a tear. For I have none I fear...

On this deadwinter's night. Darkness becomes this child.

Bless this night with a tear. For I have none I fear...

The audience was awed by the song and the emotion he put into it. At the end of he took out a water bottle from his cloak and took a big swig of it. If one were to look into the bottle the would see specs of blood floating in to the water. He took a bow and walked off the stage with them all still stunned. Tonk's sat there and was felling a little remorseful for what she said. She began to look for him to see he was gone. She stood and rushed out of the hall looking frantically for him.

James sat on the wall an inch from death looking into the sky specifically the moon. He heard someone rush up the stairs leading to roof. He stood up and stepped off the wall and leaned against the wall still looking up. At that moment Tonks rushed through the door.

"Come to yell at me again?" He asked in a cold tone, "Or to laugh at my miserable singing?"

"Neither" She said

"You want to apologize for what you said then?" He asked receiving a nod, "How would you feel if someone you truly loved said those things to you?" He pulled the sleeves up covering his arms revealing 8 red raw scars on his arms and wrists. "These helped the pain till I one night cut to deep and had to go to the hospital wing. How would you feel if I jumped off this tower into the sweet oblivion of death?"

Tonks gasped as she saw he scars, she stuttered out "I would feel horrible knowing I did this to you, I may kill myself from knowing that." She had some tears running down her face, "I realized that what I said can never be forgotten or forgiven. I don't even know why I said all that. Could you ever forgive me?"

"I can try." James sighed deeply, "I still love you even though you said those things." Tonks grabbed James into a tight hug as if she would lose him again. "Ill ask once more, would you go out with me?"

"Yes" He smiled slightly at her answer and brought his lips down onto hers.

*End*

A/N : First real fan fic and I'm sorry for its length as it is so short. Please review and tell me how to improve on my writing.


End file.
